


Patsy

by Sodokachi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, The whole class - Freeform, crack reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodokachi/pseuds/Sodokachi
Summary: Chloe somehow get's a hold of Adrien's ring. She decides to try it on in class and soon everyone is arguing over who's the real Chat Noir.





	Patsy

Chloe stared down at the floating black cat hidden under her desk. The little thing looked bored and she wasn’t _entirely_ sure, but it looked to her like he disapproved of her existence.

“Well?” It asked.

She glared down at it, not liking its tone. “What in the world are _you_? Some sort of ugly mutant cat?”

It didn’t look happy at her words. It glanced around the room and a large smirk spread across its face. “I am Plagg, demi-god of destruction.” _He_ said theatrically. “Do you wish to wield my-”

Chloe scoffed, cutting him off. “Listen up, _cat_. I don’t care what you are. You smell awful; you need get out of my personal space.”

His eyes glinted. “Oh, but don’t you want to meet with your partner?”

Chloe frowned. “Why would I care about-?”

“Ladybug is quite impressive. Surely you’d like to meet her?” He said, boredly looking at one of his paws.

Chloe eyes widened. “Tell me how, cat.”

He bristled slightly before forcing it down and smirking at her. “All you need to say is ‘Claws out’.”

Chloe looked at him suspiciously, but she couldn’t resist a chance to meet _Ladybug_ could she? “Fine then. Claws out.” She said it dryly, not expecting the cat to be dragged into the ring or for her to be enveloped in green light a moment later.

The whole class looked at her in surprise. Her transformation into a leather clad cat girl being at least the third most surprising thing they’d seen that week.

Alya stood up quickly and laughed in triumph. “I knew it! I knew you had to be one of them! I just chose the wrong hero!”

Marinette sat stock still next to her, staring at Chloe with slowly growing horror. Her cute cat partner couldn’t be _Chloe_! She thought she was supposed to be lucky!

Adrien sat a row down looking blankly at his hand. “So that’s where it went.” He mumbled quietly. He looked toward Chloe and frowned. How could he get it back?

Chloe looked surprised. “I’m not-” She looked around at all the awed faces. “I mean, yes! I am Chat Noir.” She laughed haughtily.

Nino scoffed at her from his seat. “I don’t know how you got that costume on so fast, but you’re _definitely_ not Chat Noir.”

Alya turned to him with a frown. “That was magic Nino, _magic._ You can’t fake that.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Chat Noir is way too cool a cat to be Chloe. You know it, I know it-” He gestured to the rest of the class. “Everyone knows it!”

The classroom filled with murmurs of agreement and Chloe glared at him. “I would-” She shook her head. “I make a great Chat Noir, thank you very much!” She let out a loud humph.  

Alya nodded. “It’s obvious! The _signs_ were obvious.”

Meanwhile, Marinette was knocked out of her panic when she noticed Adrien looking decidedly pale. His hands were clenched together and his shoulders looked tense. She ignored the rest of the class getting out of their seats as they started to seriously argue on whether or not Chloe was Chat Noir. She quickly stole Nino’s seat and put her hand on top of Adrien’s.

He looked up at her, a deep frown plastered on his face. “Marinette…?”

She squeezed his hand. “Are you alright?” She frowned at her own question. Of course he wasn’t alright. _Stupid question Marinette, stupid-_

“That’s _my_ ring.” He mumbled before realized what he said and snatching his hands up to cover his mouth.

She stared at him and mouthed ‘oh’. “Chloe isn’t my partner: _You_ are.” She realized.

His eyes widened with shock and slowly a smile slid onto his face. His hand cupped her cheek. “…My Lady?”

She shivered and slowly moved towards him.

Chloe hit her desk with her baton, causing a loud ringing noise. “See, it’s the real deal. I’m the real Chat Noir!”

Alya smirked at Nino. “Told you.”

He grumbled at her. “Whatever.”

Adrien frowned at them. “But she’s not…”

Marinette took one glance at his sad face before gaining a look of great determination. “I’ll get your ring back, Kitty.” He turned towards her and she gently bopped his nose. “Promise.”

She stood and got the classes attention by speaking loudly. “Chloe, that ring isn’t yours and you need to return it.”

Alya looked slightly betrayed. “Marinette!”

Chloe scoffed and then smirked at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“That’s Chat’s ring. Give it back.” She demanded.

“I am Chat.” Chloe said flatly.

Alya nodded in agreement. “Marinette, I know you don’t like Chloe, but maybe we were wrong about her. Chat Noir is a good person after all.”

Adrien walked out of the room at that and Marinette glanced at him in dismay. She glared at Chloe and Alya. “I’ll be right back.”

The class glanced at each other. Kim spoke. “So, I guess that’s settled then-”

Ladybug slammed the door open. She glared fiercely at Chloe and stalked forward. Chloe swallowed hard and started to back up. “Hey Ladybug, long time no-urk”

Ladybug’s yoyo wrapped around her quickly and Chloe found herself tied up and on the ground. Ladybug bent down and ripped the ring off her finger.

“Don’t touch Chat’s things.” She hissed and then turned and left.

“Knew it.” Nino muttered as soon as she was gone.

Alya pouted. “Seriously. I really thought I got it right this time.”

Chloe sat back down and pouted. _I wonder how Adrien got Chat’s ring._ She frowned. _They’re probably friends or something._ She thought dismissively.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing for a crack reveal thing for discord. It was kind of amusing to write.


End file.
